User blog:Imouto-tan/Lijuan Zeng
Lijuan Zeng is a 15-year old Gravure idol and criminology expert of Alias, and is a potential Wizard Saint Candidate. She's a snarky genius who started college and her Gravure idol career when she was 11, but she can also be really childish when around her friends and enjoys giving nicknames to her fellow Alias agents. She is a half-Hell raven and half-Phoenix who lives with Ai Sagiri; their residence is an abandoned beach-side mansion filled with magical traps and doubles as a Photo Shop. She helps Ai with housework and models for photos, among other things. She is also the daughter of Fenghuang. Background Appearance As a human, she takes the appearance of a young girl of average height with a curvy but slim figure with a sizable bust, fair skin, big, blue eyes, and, long straight light brown hair with short fringes and changes color from light brown to white when she uses her nodachi, she often wears her hair in twin ponytails; a physical trait her family shares. Her lengthy hair remains slick, straight, and styled down her back, with several loose fringes hanging by her forehead, excluding the time she's worn it in a side-ponytail during the festival. She chooses to keep her bangs regardless of how she styles her hair. She has a round, innocent face accompanied by a soft, melodious voice; her gestures are of a typical cute, little sister which contrast her snarky and mature personality. Her hair is generally loose. Upon seeing Lijuan's nude picture from when she was 11, Cynthia Amicus commented that the former has surprisingly large breasts, comparing them to watermelons. Lijuan's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a frilly, light pink bikini, a pair of infra-red shades, and she completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. While in her youkai form, she grows big, black metallic wings with her feminine body lines becoming curvier and more defined. Despite her height of 4' 10" and age of 15, she is very busty. She is well known for her small size and large bust due to various pin-up books. When on Alias related missions, she is seen a wide range of unique clothing. Her most common mission attire is a modified dark blue sailor uniform but occasionally changes her attire. Lijuan also has other outfits such as: *Belly Dancer's Outfit :This outfit consists of a jeweled sheer purple bra and a black skirt tied off at the hip. *Magic Bikini :This outfit increases Lijuan's magic defence. This outfit is a blue and gold bikini with a miniskirt-like article of clothing around her waist. *Divine Bustier :Lijuan's most defensive outfit. It increases her evasion and defense greatly. She has a purple and gold, low-cut blouse that is tied off to a brace-like necklace. And in the middle of this blouse is a laced open part that shows her skin, but can look like a zipper if not examined closely. She has a miniskirt attached to the blouse, but most of her legs are covered by white, decorated with purple and gold tights. She wears long, white gloves with a similar decoration than her tights. She has wings (strictly for style) on her back. This whole outfit strongly resembles the Staff of Resurrection. Personality Lijuan is known for her frank way of speaking and acting to the point of looking like she has a sadistic personality. This cold demeanor of hers was badly influenced by her sister, Aisa, who forged the thought that which Togami members are to focus only upon their duties. Under this monotone posture, she has shown to display other emotions such as anger, sadness or happiness. As president of the Literary Club and Light Music Club, she spends much of her time venturing the outskirts of the Literary Club beside her friend Flynn. Her teasing Cynthia is one of her comedic properties. Lijuan also tends to favor sweets and ice cream. Despite her young age and appearance, Lijuan is incredibly intelligent. Under the Acceleration Scale, Lijuan was able to skip into an American university at the age of 11, she also holds a different mentality towards Youkai, considering some of them as capable of interacting with humans without any hostility. Powers Equipment Techniques & Abilities Abilities Techniques Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet